Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei-11-325883 discloses a total surveying station provided with an image pick-up device has existed. The telescope of the total station disclosed by the Publication is provided, as shown in FIG. 18, with an object lens 11, a focusing lens 12, a holoprism 13 to make an image erect, a beam splitter 16, a reticle 14, and eyepiece lens 15 on the optical axis, and is further provided with a CCD camera 17 for receiving light reflected by the beam splitter 16 in an orthogonal direction, and an optical system 18 for a range finder, which is disposed rearward of the object lens 1. An image picked up by the CCD CAMERA 17 is stored together with the surveying results (horizontal angle, vertical angle, distance, date and hour, weather, etc.), in a memory medium via an image compression device (not illustrated). Also, as shown in FIG. 19, the total station 31 is provided with a monitor 32 for displaying an image picked up by the CCD camera 17, surveying results, alarm, etc., and ten keys 33 for inputting data such as data and hour, weather, etc. The image and surveying results, which are stored in a memory medium, are inputted into a personal computer, and data analyses are carried out by using the images picked up in a plurality of directions and the surveying results, wherein positions of respective points on the images are obtained.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-275044 discloses such a total station provided with an image pick-up device and an image processing unit. The total station disclosed by the Publication constitutes, as shown in FIG. 20, a mensuration portion 10 in which a CCD camera 17 is attached to the eyepiece portion of a telescope of a remote control type total station 31, the CCD camera 17, image processing unit 13a, and calculation control unit 13b are connected to each other by a cable 10a, and the image processing unit 13a, calculation control unit 13b and a wireless communications unit 4 are connected to each other by a cable 10b. Further, this type of station is provided with an operation portion 20 in which a handy computer 21 and a wireless communications unit 22 are connected by a cable 22a in order to remotely control the total station 31.
When design coordinates stored by the handy computer 21 are transmitted to the total station 31 via the wireless communications units 22 and 4 with respect to the target placed on an object to be measured, the total station 31 carries out automatic collimation with respect to the design coordinates, and focusing is made on the design coordinates. Image signals, which are outputted from the CCD camera 17, and position adjusting data, which are calculated by the calculation control unit 13b, are transmitted to the handy computer 21 via the wireless communications units 4 and 22, and are displayed on the display 21a thereof. Therefore, an operator can understand a slip of the target from the design coordinates by observing the display 21a. 
However, in the surveying apparatus disclosed by Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei-11-325883, which is shown in FIG. 18 and FIG. 19, since positions of respective points of measurement of a large-scaled structure are calculated on the basis of images and surveying data, it is necessary to provide images and surveying data which are obtained in a plurality of directions. Consequently, there is a problem in that work efficiency is not satisfactory since, after images and surveying data are obtained at all of the plurality of points, positions of the respective points of measurement of a large-scaled structure are obtained, by using a personal computer, on the basis of the image and surveying data that are stored in a memory medium. Furthermore, since it is necessary for an operator to manually carry out collimation with respect to the points of measurement, there is another problem in that the work load applied on the operator is heavy and efficient measurement can not be carried out.
Also, in the surveying apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-275044, which is shown in FIG. 20, although an operator at the side of an object to be measured is able to remotely control a surveying apparatus while observing the display 21a, measurements must be manually carried out one by one with respect to respective points of measurement while making the respective points of measurement coincident on the display 21a in order to measure the respective points of measurement of a large-scaled structure. Therefore, the work load applied to the operator is heavy, and no efficient measurement can be carried out.
In addition, it becomes necessary to provide an image processing unit 13a, a calculation control unit 13b (personal computer) and communications units 4 and 22 between respective surveying apparatuses 31 and the handy computer 21, wherein there arises still another problem in that the surveying system becomes large-scaled as a whole.
A surveying apparatus that is provided with an automatic collimation unit and is able to automatically collimate a target in order to lighten the work load of an operator for collimation work is also known in the art. However, since such an automatic collimation unit only functions after its sensor catches reflection light from the target, it is necessary for the operator at least to catch a target in the vicinity of the center of a rectile line (cross-shaped lines) in the field of view of a telescope, and a work load which is almost similar to that of manual collimation is required.
In order to solve the above-described problems, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an automatic collimation surveying apparatus that can lighten a work load for an operator to collimate points of measurement, and at the same time is able to efficiently measure a number of points of measurement, without any heavy load with respect to an object to be measured, of a large-scaled structure, with only a single surveying apparatus and by a single operator.